


Lucky

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Lucky

В городе ветров семь часов утра, Кловер бежит по улице Ласалль. Дробно выстукивают по мостовой ноги, обутые в ботинки на толстой подошве.   
Тук, тук, тук, тик-так, Кловер спускается в метро, прыгает в вагон, и только тогда оборачивается, наконец, назад — когда его и кулак мистера Слика разделяет железная дверь вагона.  
Чернота тоннеля проглатывает поезд, и Кловер достаёт из кармана сложенный вчетверо белый платок (на уголке вышит аккуратный ирландский четырёхлистник), вытирает им лоб, приподнимая шляпу.   
Тук, тук, тук, тик-так, метро несёт Кловера в нужный конец города, к чёрной двери с витой латунной ручкой и мелодичным звонком, в гости к Сноумэн. За пазухой Кловер прячет нож-бабочку — ответ Слика на последнее её письмо, который так и не прилетел посыльному в глотку.  
Повезло.  
  
Вечером Сноумэн едет в клуб, и Кроубар с ней, и Дай, и Доуз, и ещё кто-то, главное, Кловеру тоже надо быть, поэтому он начищает ботинки и пробирается вместе со всеми в машину, не в багажник, а на сиденье, как положено. Будут ли сегодня полуночники, хочет спросить Кловер, но Кроубар кладёт рядом с собой лом, и вопрос можно уже не задавать.  
Конечно будут.  
Тук, тук, тук, тик-так, быстрый Итчи первым проскальзывает в полумрак сигарной. На его голову обрушивается непристойного вида трость, и чей-то знакомый, тоненький голосок пищит приветствие.  
Кловер слышит, как свистит у него над ухом кнут Сноумэн, жарким огнём его обдаёт строчка пулемётной очереди — совсем близко, и сразу мягким бархатом обволакивает скатерть. Он сидит под столом и придумывает хитрый вопрос, который задаст первому, кто обнаружит его — наверняка сегодня это будет Бокскарс.  
Не угадал.  
 — Э-э-эй, — тянет кто-то незнакомый за спиной у Кловера.  
  
Кловер и странная рогатая девочка прячутся за контрабасом и наблюдают со сцены за происходящим в салоне. Даймондс закуривает над умирающим (или спящим) Доузом, Слик стирает кровь с рассечённой руки, Кроубар заносит и раскручивает над его головой волшебный, неподражаемый лом.  
 — Погуляй со мной, — скучающе велит девочка.  
Кловер берёт её за руку и ведёт к выходу, слегка наклоняясь — над шляпой Кловера летят друг за другом стул, огнетушитель и Бискитс. Дай шипит что-то им вслед, не выпуская из пальцев свои булавки.  
Девочка не отбирает руку, они вместе идут по тротуару, Кловер — немного вприпрыжку, потому что его короткие ноги успевают шагнуть два раза за один девочкин шаг.  
Тук, тук, тук, тик-так.  
  
 — Я — тоже бандит! — смеётся рогатая девочка, и у неё за спиной вырастают прозрачные синие крылья, Кловер смотрит на них и растерянно моргает.  
 — Ворую удачу, — поясняет она, и Кловер кивает, глядя на солнечный знак, вышитый на груди у девочки. У солнца четыре больших луча-лепестка.  
 — Мне нужна твоя, Кло-о-овер, — говорит девочка, пританцовывая. Она скалит в улыбке клыки, как маленькая Сноумэн, и угрожает жизни, как большая.  
  
Тук, тук, тук, тик-так, быстрее звука летит убийца. Рогатая девочка уворачивается от блестящего лезвия, где-то сверху хлопают чёрные дыры крыльев. Из пасти убийцы воняет псиной, в узких глазах — злоба и обида побитой собаки, и девочка хохочет, улыбается пёсьему взгляду, побеждает.  
Ей везёт.


End file.
